The invention relates to apparatus for twisting a wire for closing and sealing the neck or open end of a flexible bag.
Apparatus of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,904 to Earl E. Burford entitled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR TYING PACKAGES AND WRAPPING MATERIALS"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,670 to Charles E. Burford and Leonard W. Burford entitled "WIRE TWISTING TOOL"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,829 to Leonard W. Burford and Charles E. Burford entitled "APPARATUS FOR TYING PACKAGES AND WRAPPING MATERIALS" is used for closing a plastic bag by attaching and twisting a wire-like ribbon about the neck of the bag.
Apparatus of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,379 to Charles E. Burford entitled "TAB ATTACHMENT DEVICE" is also employed for closing plastic bags. However, such devices attach a deformable plastic clip about the neck of the bag for retaining it in a closed position.